herofandomcom-20200223-history
Brock Lesnar
Brock Lesnar '''is an former wrestler from UFC and an current wrestler from WWE. He is the friend of Paul Heyman. '''Brock Edward Lesnar (July 12, 1977) is an American professional wrestler, actor, a former mixed martial artist and amateur wrestler. He is a former UFC Heavyweight Champion and is ranked the No.5 Heavyweight in the world by Sherdog. Lesnar is an accomplished amateur wrestler, winning the 2000 NCAA heavyweight wrestling championship and placing second in 1999, losing in the finals to 1999 world freestyle wrestling champion and future New England Patriots offensive lineman Stephen Neal. He then gained prominence in World Wrestling Entertainment(WWE), where he was a four-time WWE Champion, becoming the youngest WWE Champion at age 25 with his first reign. Lesnar was the 2002 King of the Ring and the winner of the 2003 Royal Rumble. After leaving WWE in 2004, Lesnar pursued a career in the NFL. He played during the preseason for the Minnesota Vikings, but ended up being a late cut. Lesnar returned to professional wrestling at the end of 2005, and joined New Japan Pro Wrestling, where he won the IWGP Heavyweight Championship in his first match. He was stripped of the title in July 2006, although he held the physical belt until June 2007. Lesnar started a career in mixed martial arts and won his first fight in June 2007. He then signed with the Ultimate Fighting Championship (UFC) in October 2007. He lost his UFC debut against Frank Mir. He captured the UFC Heavyweight Championship from Randy Couture on November 15, 2008, then avenged his loss to Mir at UFC 100 to become the Undisputed Champion. After being sidelined from fighting in late 2009 due to diverticulitis, Lesnar returned to defeat the Interim UFC Heavyweight Champion Shane Carwin at UFC 116. Lesnar lost the Heavyweight belt against Cain Velasquez at UFC 121. He was once again stricken with a bout of diverticulitis in May 2011 and had surgery to try to cope with the ailment. In August 2011, Lesnar stated that he is ready to return to fighting in the UFC. Following his loss to Alistair Overeem at UFC 141, Lesnar announced that he has retired from UFC. Lesnar returned from his suspension sporting a new shirt ("Suplex City") and immediately went after Rollins, who was alone in the ring (Kane and J&J Security initially left). Lesnar attacked Rollins but was ultimately saved by J&J Security & Kane. Lesnar fought off the attack though, smashing Noble into the barricade, breaking a few ribs. His rampage was short-lived, however, as Kane was able to trip him from behind, which led to Rollins torturing Lesnar's leg against the steel post. The following week on RAW, Rollins called out Lesnar, who retaliated by trashing the 55 thousand dollar Cadillac Rollins had bought for J&J Security, which sparked a small brawl outside the car. Lesnar twisted Noble's arm until it broke, and he suplexed Mercury into the car. Category:Wrestlers Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Emotionless Heroes Category:Anti Hero Category:Heroes with superhuman strength Category:Fighter Category:Successful Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Athletic Heroes Category:Wrathful Heroes Category:Heroic Sociopaths Category:Arrogant Heroes Category:Parents Category:Extravagant Heroes Category:Beat'em Up Heroes Category:One-Man Army Category:Speedsters Category:Extremists Category:Destructive Heroes Category:Berserkers Category:Paragon Category:Martial Artists Category:Anti Villains